


Carrot's new pants

by Theslimiestcola



Category: Radioactive Chicken Heads
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslimiestcola/pseuds/Theslimiestcola
Summary: Carrot Topp buys some new pants and wants Bird Brain's opinion but he gets hungry.





	Carrot's new pants

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very immature fanfic, I apologize. Also there's a few swear words in here. Enjoy, I guess?

Bird Brain stood in the void watching his homies chilling in the living room. Soon Carrot Topp kicked down the door and walked over to Bird. "Hey Bird Train, I bought some new pants and was wondering if you could tell me how I look in them."

Bird Drain nodded and then slid across the room and into Carrot Topp's room. The carrot man teleported into the room and started undressing. Bird Stain started blushing and tried to look away, but the vegetable man kept teleporting wherever the bird would look.

"Carrot, stop teleporting, what's wrong with you."

"Fuck off."

Eventually, the veggie table removed his pants and was just about to put on the new pair that he bought until Bird Grain noticed how dummy thick he is. Bird Crane grabbed Carrot's arm and leaned in close, giving him a small peck. Carrot man frowned and shook his head. "Bird Rain, I have a wife™, don't!"

Bird Plain didn't care. Robin wouldn't care either, she don't give a fuck. The bird looked down at the pantless carrot. "Hey, Carrot, I'm hungry."

He sighed. "Brib Brab,no. You already ate about an hour ago."

Bird Brain picked him up and gently put the carrot man in his bed. "Carrot, plz," he begged, "just a little snack."

Carrot Tube tried to grab his pants but Brad Bon snatched them and threw them into the void. "Oh what a shame, carrot boy, your pants no longer exist."

"No, not my pants <)8]ㅌ"

Carrot Tube had no choice but to let Bird Brain eat some of that carrot cake™. Veggie man finally nodded his head and Bird Boop sat down next to him. The carrot laid back on his bed and the bird bassist man began to feast upon that fine ass for the fifth time today.


End file.
